The present invention relates generally to cryptocurrency transactions, and more specifically, to transferring assets and executing transactions using cryptocurrencies based on the creation of debit and credit values associated with transferred cryptocurrency amounts.
Cryptocurrencies, such as bitcoin, are an increasingly used method of purchasing goods and services. For example, bitcoin and similar currencies are increasingly being accepted by vendors and providers of online goods and services. Current transactional models, such as blockchain models used to create and transfer bitcoins, lack the support for logically all-node-wide push-based transactions, which can hamper or restrict the ability to perform complex and logic-rich transactions in a lightweight manner.